Omi
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: UNDER REVISION. Omi's feeling really depressed and he gets help from some very unexpected people.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so please don't sue me.   
  
A/N. I'm currently at a loss as to what to name this fic. i had to put something down, but i'm no satisfied with it. Maybe you could help me with that by making some suggestions. It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
'thought'  
"speech"  
telepathy  
  
  
Loneliness. Pain. Despair. Depression. Death. Everywhere I go, death follows. Like a shadow, it waits until I strike and then it kills. I am Tsukiyono Omi, assassin for Weiss. I'm only 17 and yet, I've killed hundreds of people. It's just not right. I hate what I do. It's slowly killing me form the inside out. I don't know how to stop it. Even if I did, I don't think I could. I won't ever be able to lead a normal life. I can't let myself get too close to other people. If I do, they'll end up dead, just like Ouka.   
"Omi!"  
"Huh?" I look up, startled by Ken's concerned voice. "What's wrong Ken?"  
"Are you ok? You're kinda zoning out on me. Are you sick?" he asks.  
"No. I'm fine Ken. Just a little tired, that's all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure," I reply, forcing a reassuring smile onto my face. He looks at me for a moment more and then turns back to the violets he's tending.  
"Do you mind if I leave early?" I ask.  
"Nah. It's not very busy and Aya will be in later. Me and Yohji can manage until then."  
"Manage what?" asks Yohji as he walks in from the back room.   
"Manage the shop until Aya gets here. Omi's going to leave early." Ken replies.   
"Oh, ok. Have fun kid. Gonna go pick up some hot chicks?"  
"Yohji!"  
"Alright, alright. Have fun kid."  
"Thanks guys. I appreciate it." They nod and I hang my apron up and walk out onto the busy streets of Tokyo. Now where should I go? I guess I'll just wander around until I get tired. I cross the street and trudge down the sidewalk, not paying any attention to my surroundings. Lost deep in my own thought, I jump when someone says my name.  
"Omi, aren't you supposed to be working?" asks Aya.  
"Aya?" I say surprised. "Yes, but it wasn't busy and Ken let me leave early. Besides, I was doing more damage than anything else."  
"Why's that?" he asks curiously.  
"Just a little distracted by things."  
"What things?"  
"Not much. Just school. Finals are coming up and I have to pass them," I lie. I hope I'm convincing enough to fool Aya. Despite his 'I don't-give-a-damn' look, he's very perceptive. He looks at me for a long minute and then nods.   
"Well then, have a good afternoon," he says, as he disappears back into the crowd.  
That was close. For a minute I thought he didn't believe me. But I'm good at making people believe what's not true. I resume my slow trudge and soon find myself at a small café on Main St. I walk in and take a seat in the center of the room by the fireplace. Even though it's well into May, it's surprisingly cold outside.   
A gray-haired waitress walks up to my table and smiles down at me.   
"What can I get for you hun?"  
"Just a cup of coffee, thanks."  
She jots my order down on her pad and walks back to the counter, smiling cheerfully at everyone she passes.   
What's she so happy about? But hey, just because I'm not happy doesn't mean that nobody else can be happy either. I used to be the cheerful one myself. Now it's just a face I wear so the others won't worry about me. And as much as they don't want to admit it, they need my cheerfulness to stay sane. But it doesn't help me any. I'm slowly losing my grip on reality. I'm falling into this never-ending pit of death and violence. I'm startled from my reverie when my coffee is plunked down in front of me.  
"There ya go hun. Enjoy."  
"Thanks," I reply and then return to my depressing state of thought. It's funny how life never happens the way you want it to. Now matter how hard I try, I will always be a murderer. That's all I know. That and computers. Computers are my way of escaping from reality for a while, since I can't get close to anyone. So I sit alone at my computer, typing away late into the night. The others have no idea that I have insomnia and haven't slept more than eight hours in the past month and a half. My mind is so fuzzy and I seem to just go through my day like I'm on a puppet on a string. I'm so tired right now that I barely register the fact that my head is now on the table. I really wish I could just sleep, but I'm plagued by nightmares. Mostly of my family. Ouka's death is a common theme, but most of my nightmares are about my brothers and my father. I killed them. I killed my own family. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live. Not after the things that I've done.  
"You know. You really shouldn't diss yourself like that. It's not healthy," says a very familiar voice.   
My head shoots up and I stare in shock at the red headed member of Schwarz sitting across from me.   
  
  
A/N. Well that's it for chapter one. Let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll continue. If you don't well then, I won't continue. So please. Review.   
YamatoLuv7  
  
  



	2. part 2

Omi  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
"speech"  
/telepathy/  
  
"What are you doing here," I ask softly. "Don't you have someone you should be killing or something?"  
"Very funny. Actually I was walking by when I felt a lot of pain, which I assume, was yours. I guess I just wanted to see if you were all right."  
"Why do you care?" I spat, regretting it the minute I said it, as a hurt look came onto his face.  
"I'm not quite sure," he said, his eyes softening a little. "But no one should have to live with that kind of pain. It was so strong I almost fell over. If Nagi hadn't caught me, I'd be lying on the sidewalk."  
"Nagi's here too?" I said in surprise.  
I look up and sure enough, there he is walking towards us with three cups of coffee. He sits down and hands each of us a cup of steaming liquid.  
"Hey," he says, sounding a little unsure of himself.  
"Hey," I reply.  
"Are ...are you okay?" he asks, a little nervously.  
"No," I say softly. "Then again, I don't think I ever have been. So I guess, I'm fine."  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow at me.   
"Really?" he asked in surprise. "You mean you've always lived with this kind of pain?"  
I shook my head. "It started once I found who I was."  
"Oh," is all he says, but his eyes are urging me to continue.  
I slump forward, my head landing on the table again.  
"It was all too much for me to handle at one time. First I found out that I was Mamoru Takatori, then I found my brother, Harafumi and I had to kill him. Then I had to kill Masafumi. Ouka died and then so did my uncle. It's just too much for me to handle. I just..."  
"You just what?" Nagi urged gently.  
"I...I'm sorry. I can't do this."  
I stand up and turn to leave. I'm falling apart and I don't want anyone to see me like this. I head for the door, but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find myself staring at two concerned faces.  
"Wait," says Nagi. "Why don't you come with us back to our place?"  
"W...why?" I stutter, a little confused by their question.  
"Because we don't want you to go through this alone. You might do something you'll regret," says Schuldig softly.  
"What does it matter to you?" I ask, truly curious as to why they care what I might do to myself.  
"We care about you, Omi. We don't want you to have to go through this alone. Please, just come hang out at our place."  
"O...okay."  
Why did I just say yes. If Aya finds out about this one he'll kill me for sure.  
"Don't worry," says Schuldig. "He won't find out."  
I stare at him for a minute, but he just smirks at me.  
"Ok, let's go." I leave some money on the table and walk outside.  
"The cars down on the corner," says Nagi as he heads down the street toward the red car.  
Schuldig climbs into the driver's seat and motions for me to sit next to him in the middle while Nagi sits next to me by the door. We drove in silence, while I tried my best not to breakdown right here and now. I'm a little surprised when Schuldig puts a comforting arm around my shoulders. I look at him questioningly but he just smiles and says 'don't worry.'   
After what seems like forever we finally stop in front of a nice-looking apartment building. Nagi drags me out of the car and inside to the elevator. We ride in silence up to the eleventh floor and make our way to their apartment. Nagi ushers me inside and sits me on the couch. A few minutes later Schuldig appears with two sodas and a beer.  
"Well," he says, handing each of us a drink.  
I take mine, but make no move to open it. I just stare at the floor, trying not to think. Thinking hurts and I'm hurting enough as it is. My eyes are starting to droop. I'm so tired. I let out a small sigh. Why me? I mean why couldn't I just be a normal kid. I hate what I do and I hate what I am, but I have no say in the matter. I was raised as a killer and it's all I know.  
"Omi," says Schuldig softly.  
I continue to stare at the floor.  
"Omi, look at me," he says.  
Slowly I raise my eyes to look at him.  
"Talk to us. Please," says Nagi as he sits down next to me.  
"I...I'm just so tired of everything. I want it all to stop."  
"Want what to stop?" they both ask.  
"Everything. I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of being bullied at school. I'm tired of being the one stuck with the research on missions. I'm tired of being the cheerful one when all I want to do is curl up somewhere and die. I'm tired of being nice, the one who everyone always comes to with their problems. And I'm just plain tired."  
I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them tightly, trying to be strong but I can't fight the tears anymore. I bury my face in my knees and sob. I don't want to cry, not in front of them but the tears just won't stop. Before I knew it Schuldig had scooped me into his lap and is now rubbing my back in a soothing manner. Nagi moves behing me and circles his arms around my waist so that he is hugging me from behind.  
"It's okay," says Schuldig softly. "Just cry it out. You shouldn't keep stuff like that bottled up inside. It's not healthy. Just ask Nagi."  
Since I was crying so hard that I couldn't talk I simply thought was I wanted to ask.   
/what did Nagi do?/ I ask Schuldig. He gives me a sad smile. /ask him./  
/how?/  
/send your thoughts to me and I'll send them to him/  
/what did you do nagi?/ I feel him shift and his arms disappear from around my waist as he moves around to stand in front of me and Schuldig. He pulls up the sleeves on his gray sweater and puts his hands out palms up. I gasp as I notice the two angry red scars that stand out against the white of his skin.  
/why/ I ask, completely shocked by this discovery.  
"Because," he begins, "I felt alone and angry. I was depressed and hated myself for what I did so I just thought 'what the hell'. I kill people all the time, so why not kill myself. I would have died too, except Schuldig found me. He's the only one that cared. Crawford couldn't give a damn about me except that I'm handy on a mission and Farf thinks that I'm here so he can use me to hurt God. So anyway, I've been staying with Schu ever since."  
I take a few minutes to think about what they'd said. My tears slowly stop and my body stops shaking. I feel better but the pain is still there. It's retreated into the back of my mind for the time being. What will happen the next time it comes back though. What will I do then? I'm too tired to think about this now. my eyelids are drooping again. Looking at the clock I see that it is 9 p.m. I groan and put my face in my hands. Aya is going to kill me. Schuldig and Nagi both chuckle.   
"Don't worry, he'll live. Just tell him your were at a friends house."   
I start to protest but am silenced when I'm pulled to my feet.  
"Come on," says the red head as all three of us head down the hall. He opens a door and guides me over to the bed.   
"You're going to sleep," he says. Oh God. I don't want to sleep. It's easier to stay awake than to face my nightmares again.  
"It's ok Omi. We'll be right here," says Schuldig as he pulls back the covers and motions for me to climb in. I hesitate but soon find myself climbing into the bed. Schuldig climbs next to me and wraps his arms around my waist as Nagi does the same. Now I'm surrounded by warmth and surprisingly enough, I find myself falling asleep. I wish I felt like this every night or had someone to talk to during the day at least.   
"Omi, we meant what we said earlier. We care about you. If you ever feel like you did today or just need someone to talk to, just call me in your thoughts and we'll come find you."   
That was the last thing I heard before falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N. Well, what do ya think of chapter 2? Should I write more? Let me know what you think. Please review.   
YamatoLuv7  



	3. part 3

Omi  
Chapter 3  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
"speech"  
/telepathy/  
  
I shifted and snuggle closer to the warmth behind me. I slowly crack one eye open and am greeted with the smiling face of Nagi.  
"Sleep well," he asks.  
"Better than I have in a long time," I reply with a slight smile. I glance at the clock on the nightstand and my smile fades. It's eleven a.m. Shit. I was supposed to open the shop today. Aya is going to kill me. I should probably call and tell him I'll be in soon. The warmth behind me shifts and Schuldig sits up.  
"There's a phone in the kitchen," he says with a smirk. I smile back and reluctantly crawl out of the bed. Stretching my arms above my head, I slowly drag my feet down the hall. God, I don't want to work today. Oh well. Life sucks, deal with it. I enter the kitchen and dial the number to the shop. It rings a few times before Ken's cheerful voice is heard.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ken."  
"Omi! Where have you been? You had us all worried."  
"Sorry. I met some friends for a study group and ended up staying the night. I would have called but it was really late and I didn't want to wake anybody up." I explain.  
"Oh, well you still could have called."  
"Sorry. Um, is Aya mad?"  
"Uh, yeah. I think he's a little more upset that you didn't call."  
"Well, I'll be there in about an hour. I want to take a shower first. Ok?"  
"That's fine. I'll tell the others that you called."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Bye."  
"Bye."  
I walk back into the bedroom and plop back onto the bed, between the two Schwarz members, sighing loudly.  
"The shower's in there," says Nagi, pointing to the door leading to the bathroom. "There's towels in there and I'll dig around and find you some clean clothes to borrow.  
"Thanks," I reply as I head into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and step into the steady stream of hot water. After standing here for about a half an hour. I reluctantly turn off the water and step out of the shower. Drying off, I wrap the towel around my waist and go back into the bedroom. On the bed is a pair of jeans and a red sweater. The sweater fits fine but the pants are a little too long. They must be Schuldig's. I retrieve my dirty clothes from the bathroom floor and walk out into the kitchen. I smile and hold my clothes up.  
"Do you have a bag I can put these in?"  
"Yeah," says Nagi, opening a drawer and fishing a bag out. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks. Look. I have to go now. I'll see ya later. Thanks for everything," I say as I turn to leave.  
"Omi, remember what I said," says the redhead. "If you need anything, just call me and one of us will come find you. Ok?"  
"Yeah, ok," I say with a smile. "Bye."  
I walk down the hall to the elevator. I get down to the lobby and make my way out onto the street. The sun is shining but it's still pretty cold out and I'm glad for the sweater I'm wearing. Crossing the street I quickly walk back to the shop. When I get there, I'm glad to see that the afternoon crowd hasn't arrived yet. I slowly make my way inside, only to stop dead in my tracks at Aya's cold stare.  
"Uh, hi Aya," I say, trying to sound cheerful.  
"Where have you been?" he asks coldly.  
"I was studying with some friends. I was gonna call last night but it was too late. I didn't want to wake anybody up."  
"You were supposed to open the shop this morning. You should have set an alarm or something. We had to open two hours later than usual."  
"I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to sleep so late. It's not like I screw up all the time like Yohji. Just cut me some slack, will ya."  
Aya stares at me for a minute and then nods. "Fine, go get your apron before the crowd gets here."  
"Yeah, sure." I make my way over to the corner and grab my apron. I make myself useful and start arranging flowers in little pots. The afternoon crowd arrives and I go through the rest of the day in a daze. God, it's finally closing time. Now I can go get some rest. Now I do mean rest and not sleep. I still don't trust myself to sleep by myself yet. I know I'll have nightmares. So instead, I head up to the apartment and go out onto the balcony. It's a nice night. The stars are shining brightly and it's chilly enough to keep me awake. I sit on the ground with my back to the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest. I'm still in the same exact position an hour later when Ken comes out looking for me.  
"There you are Omi."  
"Hey Ken. What's up?"  
"Omi. It's freezing out here. Why don't you come inside."?  
I can see that he really is concerned about me so I muster up a small smile as I stand up and follow him inside.   
"You look tired Omi. You should get some sleep," he says worriedly.   
"Yeah, ok." Yeah. Sure. Me. Sleep. In his dreams maybe. I don't think I'll sleep, but hey, the poor guys worried. Heading to my room, I pass Aya, who just stares at me with a kinda funny look in his eyes. Well, being who I am, I stare right back at him, until I pass him that is. Reaching my room I plop onto the bed and try not to think too much. I guess I'm successful because I soon find myself sleeping. And then the nightmare begins...  
  
*Time Lapse *  
  
I shoot up off of the bed gasping for air. God, not again. Turning to the clock, I groan. 1:00 a.m. Only two hours of sleep. I make my way down the hall and into the bathroom. I need to splash some cold water on my face. After I'm sure that I'm awake, I go back and sit on my bed.   
Man, it was that dream again. The one with me and Ouka in the park. I know it's my fault that she died, so why must she haunt me in my dreams as well as in the day. Everywhere I look, I see her smiling face. It's always there. And now the walls are starting to close in. I've always been afraid of small spaces but I thought my training had helped me to overcome it. I guess not.   
Is it hot in here? Why am I having trouble breathing? Oh crap, I'm starting to hyperventilate. I try to tell my body to take slow deep breaths but it just won't listen. My vision's starting to blur. In one last effort, I scream Schuldig's name in my mind and then everything goes black.  
  
When I come to, there's something cold on my forehead. It feels like a washcloth. Slowly, I crack one eye open to see who had found me.  
"Are you ok Omi?" I know that voice. It's Ken.  
"Huh, what happened Ken?" I ask him.  
"I heard a loud thump and when I came in you were on the floor."  
"Oh yeah. I was having this weird dream. I must've fallen out of bed." I tell him. I mean, it's not like it's a lie or anything. It's just not the whole truth.  
"I'm ok now Ken. You should go back to bed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Go back to bed."  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
The minute the door closes, I go over and lock it. Then I lay back down, trying to get comfortable. I pick a spot on the ceiling and concentrate on the water spots. You know, I never really noticed all the water spots on the ceiling until now. But it keeps me from thinking about my dream. Of course the minute I think that, the whole thing starts to replay itself in my brain. I see it over and over again. I'm starting to cry and I'm having trouble breathing again. I here a noise by my window and I look up to see what it is. The minute the familiar redhead steps into my room, I launch myself at him, burying my face in his shoulder.  
  
A/N. Ok people; let's get some reviews. Wonderful? Terrible? Boring? I need to know. Please review.  
YamatoLuv7  



	4. part 4

Omi  
Chapter 4  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
"speech"  
/telepathy/  
  
I stood there crying into Schuldig's shoulder while he rubbed my back soothingly.  
"Shhhhh. Omi, it's ok. Calm down," he says softly.  
I take slow deep breaths and slowly my body stops shaking. He walks over to my bed and sits down with his back against the wall. He then pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I lean into him and wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.  
"What happened? Are you ok?" he asks in concern.  
"I had a nightmare," I say, not quite telling him everything.  
"And?"  
"And what?" I ask innocently.  
"And what else? Your call sounded very urgent, like you were panicking."  
"I...I guess I was. My claustrophobia came back and I started to hyperventilate."\  
/Omi, are you ok?/ Nagi's voice fills my head and I look at Schuldig questioningly.   
"I opened a channel between the three of us lat night. I left it open in case something happened." I nod my understanding and reply.  
/I think so Nagi./  
/Do you want me to come over there? I can./  
/You don't have to. Your probably busy./  
/No I'm not. I'll be over in a few minutes./  
/Thanks./  
/No problem./  
I lay my head on Schuldig's chest and wait quietly for Nagi to get here. In less than five minutes, he climbs through my window and makes his way over to my bed.   
"Hey, come join the party," I say, attempting a small smile. He smiles back and sits down Indian style in front of me.  
"I think I will," he says jokingly. "Are you ok now?"  
"Yeah. Thanks guys."  
Nagi's about to reply when there's a rather loud knock on my door.  
"Omi." Great, it's Aya. I motion for the two Schwarz members to stay silent before answering.   
"What is it Aya?" I ask, trying to sound as close to normal as I can.  
"Ken said you had a nightmare. Are you going to be ok?"  
"Yeah, why?" I feel a small flicker of hope. Maybe he does care. But that hope is shattered by what he says next.  
"We have a mission tomorrow. I don't want anything to make you lose your focus."  
"Oh. Don't worry about it Aya. I'm fine. Goodnight." I listen to his footsteps until they fade down the hall.   
"Asshole," I mutter to myself.  
"Don't let him get to you. He's just stressed out," says Schuldig.  
"Aren't we all," I say. He smirks.  
"I guess we are, huh?" We give each other a knowing look and all three of us start laughing. It takes a few minutes for us to regain our composure and then we settle back onto the bed. I'm suddenly very aware of how tired I am and I slump back against Schuldig. He looks at me and a small smile works its way onto his face. He shifts his position so that I'm lying on my side with him behind me, still hugging my tightly. He holds up his hand to motion Nagi over but then he stops, letting out a string of curses.   
"Shit. Get going Nagi. Crawford's looking for you and he sounds pissed."  
Nagi nods and gives me a quick smile as he heads for the window.   
"Be careful," I sleepily call after him. He smiles fondly at me and then he disappears out the window.   
I sigh and snuggle closer to Schuldig. He tightens his grip around my waist and tells me to go to sleep. I'm almost asleep when the warmth behind me suddenly disappears. I grumble something incoherent in protest and Schuldig laughs softly.  
"I'll be right back. Someone's coming. I'm going to be right outside the window, ok?"  
I mumble something that sounds affirmative and roll over onto my stomach. My mind registers the soft click that I hear and I realize that whoever is outside must have picked my lock. I look up sleepily and try to see who is in my room.  
"Huh, is something wrong Ken?" I ask groggily.  
"Are you ok? I thought I heard you...um...swearing," he says, looking a little confused.   
"Oh, yeah. I got up to go to the bathroom and I tripped over my shoes and slammed my elbow on the corner of my desk."  
"Oh, you ok?"  
"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore. Sorry I woke you."   
"It's ok. Goodnight then."  
"G'night."  
As soon as he leaves, Schuldig's warm presence is next to me again and I'm soon drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
I wake up to the vague feeling that someone is watching me. I realize that Schu is gone and my eyes snap open to see Aya's face.  
"Gees Aya! You just took five years off of my life. You shouldn't do that to people." He just stares at me, kind of like I did something wrong.  
"What," I say in an exasperated tone. "Do I have something on my face?"  
He blinks a little, surprised by my attitude and then he shoves an envelope into my face. I open it and look inside. I remain silent but in my mind, I'm screaming.  
"Get the information by tonight," he says and he stands up and leaves.  
"Asshole," I mutter, yet again. I get up and pull on Schu's jeans and a clean sweater. I know this isn't really logical, but I fell better wearing Schu's jeans. It's like part of him is here. I run my fingers through my hair, getting the tangles out, and then make my way down the hall to the kitchen. Everyone looks up when I walk in, but I'm too intent on getting some coffee to notice. When I finish the steaming liquid, I look up questioningly.  
"Is something wrong," I ask. What's wrong with them? They're just staring at me and Yohji's got this stupid grin on his face. Did I do something wrong.  
"Uh, guys? Why are you staring at me?"  
"Omi, you sly kid," says Yohji, grinning even more at me. "You had company last night and you didn't even tell me. Who's the lucky girl?"  
I stare at him dumbfounded for a moment before I find my voice.  
"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to sound innocent.   
"Don't play dumb with us," says Ken, face breaking into a smile. "We heard you talking to someone last night."  
"That's right," says Yohji. "Now spill it. We want all the details."  
I sigh. There's no getting out of it now.   
"HE was a friend. He's having some problems at home and I told him that he could stay with me whenever he needed." I didn't lie. I just twisted the truth around a little.   
"Really," says Aya, in his usual cold manner.   
"Yes really." I say.  
"Anyone we know," asks Ken.  
"No. He goes to my school. I don't think you've met him."  
"Well then, you should introduce us," suggests Yohji. For a minute, I panic. What should I say to them? I can't tell them that Schuldig was in my room last night. They'd kill me. They don't like me a lot as it is anyway and I don't want to lose what little friendship we still have. I force myself to remain calm and talk to them.   
"I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"And why not?" demands Aya, looking at me with suspicion in his eyes.  
"Because," I stammer. "He doesn't want anyone to know about his family problems. He'd be too embarrassed now that you know."  
"Oh, ok then," says Ken. "Maybe some other time."  
"Yeah, some other time." Some time in the very distant future, that is. "Look since it's my day off, I'm gonna go now. I'll see ya guys later."  
They nod their acknowledgement and Ken tells me to have fun. Yeah. Sure. Fun. Anyway, I'll have to be more careful. They knew someone was in my room last night. Maybe it's time for me to find a place of my own. With this thought in mind, I walk off down the street in search of a newspaper stand. I hope this day doesn't decide to get any worse. Little did I know that it would do just that.  
  
A/N. Well, what do ya think so far? Read and review. I need to know if anyone like's it.   
YamatoLuv7  



	5. part 5

Omi  
  
Chapter 5: Part 5  
  
By: YamatoLuv7  
  
"speech"  
  
/telepathy/  
  
'thought'  
  
I walked down the street not really caring where I was headed. I just needed to get away from Aya's stare. I don't think he's convinced about my 'friend in trouble story'. I get the feeling that he's upset at me about something, but for the life of me, I don't know what that something is. Oh well. I decided to stop at a newspaper stand and bought a paper. Might as well look at apartments or something. I continued down the street reading as I walked and ran right into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't looking…" but my words trailed off when I saw who was standing in front of me.  
  
"Hey Omi," greeted Schuldig cheerfully. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Ok, I guess."  
  
Schuldig opened his mouth to say something else but his face turned pale and he shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
"Omi," said someone from behind me. I know that voice. Oh my God. It's Aya. Shit, he is going to kill me.  
  
"Um…hi Aya," I said, trying my best to sound cheerful.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Um…walking down the street?" I said, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" he asked, indicating Schuldig who was watching out conversation awkwardly.  
  
"I ran into him a minute ago."  
  
"Why are you talking to him like he's your friend?"  
  
"Why are you interrogating me like I'm a criminal," I retorted, starting to lose my temper. "Since when do you care what I do? All you care about is completing the mission successfully. You don't give a damn about what I think or do."  
  
Aya stared at me, his gaze boring into mine. "Get out," he said. "Take your things and leave. We don't need a traitor in our group." With that said, he turned and stalked away down the street. I stared dumbly after him.  
  
"Did he just kick me out?" I said more to myself than to anyone around me.  
  
"I think he did," said Schuldig softly.  
  
"Great. Just great. Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
"You…you can stay with me and Nagi," he said hesitantly. I looked up in surprise.  
  
"Really? You won't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want."  
  
I smiled at him. "I appreciate that. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Come on, why don't we go get your things before 'mister stick-up-my-ass' changes his mind and throws it out."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
We turned in the direction of the flower shop and walked in silence. I was busy brooding over what a jackass Aya was and almost walked right past the shop. I paused outside then grabbed Schu's arm and pushed the door open. I stalked inside and headed toward the stairs to the apartment above the shop, pulling Schu behind me. Yohji and Ken looked up startled. Their eyes went wide when they saw who I was dragging behind me.  
  
"Omi? What…" but they trailed off as I ignored them and headed up stairs to my room. Schu looked around my room when we entered.  
  
"Don't have much stuff, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
I grabbed a box from my closet and threw my books, weapons, and a few odds and ends into it. Handing the box to Schu, I grabbed my duffel bag and shoved my clothes into it. I looked around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and then stalked back down to the shop, Schu hot on my heals. Ken and Yohji were still standing there looking bewildered but now Aya had joined them. He glared at me as I passed and I glared right back. (A/N. It was a glare to rival even Heero Yuy's. ^_^)  
  
"Omi…what are you doing? Where are you going?" asked Ken and Yohji in confusion.  
  
"Ask Aya," I spat and slammed the door behind us. We walked about a block and then Schuldig made me sit down on a bench.  
  
"Omi, calm down," he said firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry. That just pisses me off. He is such an asshole."  
  
"I know, but being mad at him won't help anything."  
  
"I know, but it makes me feel better. I know it's childish, but it does."  
  
"Well, then by all means be mad at him. Just don't stress yourself out."  
  
I smiled at him and he sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Nagi will be here with the car in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok." I leaned my head tiredly on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"You ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Yeah. I guess everything just started to sink in. You know what I mean? It's just…overwhelming, I guess."  
  
"Well, when we get home you can take a nice long nap."  
  
"Sounds good," I said tiredly. I looked up as the screech of tires came to my ears and saw Schu's red convertible rounding the corner. It stopped in front of us and Nagi jumped out looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"What's the emergency, Schu?" he asked.  
  
"Right here," he replied, indicating me. "Fujiyama kicked him out. Said they didn't need a traitor in the group. I offered to let him stay with us."  
  
"Oh. That's great! I've always wanted a roommate," said Nagi, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They put my stuff in the back seat of the car and we piled into the front. Leaning my head on Schu's shoulder, I got comfortable and closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened them, Schu was carrying me into their apartment. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was in bed and it was dinnertime. My stomach growled loudly so I stood up and went in search of some food. It wasn't hard. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and when I entered I saw why. Schu had grilled up three filets and made baked potatoes and some other things. Yum…did that look good. Schu looked up from the stove and smiled.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Starving," I replied.  
  
"Pull up a chair and dig in," he said with a grin.  
  
I eagerly complied and we started eating just as Nagi walked in to join us.  
  
"Save some for me," he yelled at Schu, who was taking plentiful heaps of everything. Schu just smiled at the younger boy and continued to fill his plate. Nagi sat down, grumbling something about people with bottomless stomachs, and started piling what was left onto his own plate. We ate in silence until Nagi spoke.  
  
"Um…I hope you don't mind sharing my room with me. We kinda turned the third bedroom into a study," he told me.  
  
"I don't mind. Why would I?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if it would make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Nope, not one bit."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled," interrupted Schu, "we're going out tonight."  
  
"Out where?" the two of us asked in confusion.  
  
"Clubbing, of course. We're going to celebrate."  
  
"Celebrate what?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"You, of course. Welcome to the family," he said cheerfully. And for the first time in my life, I felt like I actually belonged there. It felt good to be wanted again.  
  
  
  
A/N. Ok, I know it was a little short, but I'm stumped. I'm completely blocked for ideas. So please!!!!help me. Give me some suggestion. Anything. What should happen next? Tell me…please.  
  
~YamatoLuv7~ 


End file.
